


Black Moon

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5, Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Raistlin Majere ends up on Babylon 5.





	Black Moon

Black dragon,  
From darkness to darkness  
My voice echoes in the emptiness 

\---------------------------- 

Marcus was horrified when he saw how Susan was smashed to the floor by all kind of debris swirling around on the command bridge of the White Star. He ran towards her, avoiding being hit by some wreckage parts that came lose from the ceiling. His only cornern was for Susan. He had to get her to a Medical facility. Blood was pouring down her face from a head wound and her arm had been forced into a strange angle, probably broken. 

"Susan?" 

Marcus reached her crumbled body after what seemed to be an eternity. He gathered her in his arms, convincing himself she was still breathing. He felt her pulse, weak but steady. He was afraid to let hope enter his heart but it was the only thing that could keep him going. Marcus stumbled to a shuttle, still intact, holding Susan safe to his chest. If she was going to die, they would face it together, he would never desert her.

The other crew members were also leaving quickly using the other shuttles aboard. Marcus watched how the White Star grew smaller and smaller. Should his calculations be correct then they would arrive in 20 minutes at Babylon 5. Doctor Stephen Franklin would be able to safe her, he would make her better Marcus was trying to convince himself she was going to be all right. Marcus rocked her in his arms, desperately hoping she would open her eyes and scold him for being this emotional. But her eyes remained closed and her breathing started to get shallow. He felt so damned helpless.She was the only thing that made his life worth living. He couldn't lose her. He saw the lights of Babylon 5 coming closer, calling him home. 

"Hold on, Susan, Stephen is a good doctor, he can heal you." Marcus had difficulty believing the words he was saying to her. Her pulse had weakened even more and he had not managed to stop the bleeding.The next minutes were like a dream, a nightmare to him. The shuttle docked and he carried her through the crowded corridors. Peolpe were dying and suffering all around him. Despair reached out with its sharp fingers to claim his mind. 

"Stephen, where are you? You have to help her, please!" 

Marcus located Stephen at the back of the room and carried Susan to him. Stephen looked tired and worn but his face darkened when he discovered what precious load Marcus was carrying. "No, not Susan too." Stephen sighed and he fought the hopelessness of the situation. He took Susan from Marcus' hands who reluctanty released her. Stephen called for his team and took her to Isolab 2. Marcus tried to follow him in, but Stephen stopped him. 

"You have to wait here, Marcus. I know it's hard but...we need space to do our job." Stephen feared Marcus would insist on staying with Susan so he called in the help of Lennier who was helping out in Medlab to the best of his abilities. "Lennier? Watch Marcus for me. Make him sit down and don't let him out of your sight." 

Lennier approached and was shocked when he saw who was wheeled into Isolab 2. He understood Stephen's concern and knew he had to observe Marcus closely. It was no secret to him that Marcus was secretely in love with her. "Marcus, you heard doctor Franklin, please sit down." 

Marcus knew his friend would persist in his efforts so he gave in and sat down on a chair. Marcus didn't feel in touch with the world around him.Susan had felt so awfully cold. Marcus realized he had to find a cure for Susan.Stephen needed every help he could get. But there was that watchdog Lennier. Lennier would do as he was told. Marcus knew he had to be smart instead of aggressive. 

"Lennier, would you mind me sitting down in Stephen's office? I need some time and space to deal with this. Alone." It was one of his best told lies untill now. He hoped Lennier believed him. He looked to the floor, he didn't want to appear to eager to go there. 

"I think it won't matter where you rest.You may go, Marcus, but stay in sight all the time." 

Marcus was laughing inside, Lennier had bought it. He got up and walked slowly to Stephen's office. His mind was telling him to run, every moment could count if he wanted to save Susan's life. He felt Lennier's eyes following him. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes now. He sat down behind Stephen's computer. He was no stranger to hacking the system and started right away. 

It was child's play to get passed Stephen's security codes. At first, he didn't know what to look for but then he remembered the healing device Stephen was working on. He found the information he was looking for quickly. He read fast and knew he had found what he was looking for. The device transported the life force from one person to the patient, healing him. Marcus read the instructions. Stephen had been studying the device for some time now. Thanks, Stephen. 

Marcus memorized the bits he was going to need. He had to bide his time to act. His mind alarmed him that Stephen and Lennier were walking to the office.He went back to the screen he started from and pretended to be asleep. 

"Marcus?" 

Lennier and Stephen entered silently. They knew the Ranger had been through a traumatic experience and they didn't want to rattle him any more. 

Marcus pretended to wake up. "How is she, Stephen?" The moment Marcus looked into Stephen's eyes he knew there was no more hope. Stephen looked beaten when he sat opposite from Marcus. He seemed to think something over and reached a decision. He took Marcus' hand and told him the inevitable. 

"Marcus, we examined her and there is extremely severe brain damage. I...hate to tell you this but she won't wake up again..." 

Marcus thought he had been prepared for this news but realized he wasn't. His heart went dead for a second time and this time he was resolved to let it stay that way. He was certain the healing device was his last chance, but he had to buy time to carry out his plan. " Is she still alive?" 

"Yes, she's on the respirator for the time being but...she isn't able to breathe on her own anymore... we have to make the decision to let her go or not" 

"Not yet, Stephen, please let me say my goodbyes to her before you switch off life support." Marcus was thinking about getting the device from the storage facilities and taking it in to the room with him. 

"All right, Marcus. Tell me when you are ready to let her go.You can see her now." Stephen pinched Marcus' hand to get his attention. "I'm so sorry, Marcus." 

"So am I." Marcus rose and left the office. He had never been more determined in his entire life. Susan had to live. He used the moment that Lennier wasn't watching him to steal away to the medical storage room. He didn't have to search for long. The device seemed to call out to him. He was relieved to see it wasn't that big. He hid it beneath his cloak as he walked past the office again where Lennier and Stephen were still talking. 

He sneaked into Isolab 2. He wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him. Susan lay on an exam bed, attached to monitors. Her head was steadied by a metal crown, her neck supported also. Her eyes were closed and the respirator made a gruelling sound.He silenty approached her bed. He was scared. Not of giving her his life force, no he was afraid she would die before he managed to hook the both of them up to the healing device. He knew Stephen and Lennier would tell him he was going to do something terribly wrong, that he had to be strong enough to let her go. But he wasn't strong, he was weak. He didn't want to live without her. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed. He uncovered the healing device and looked at it. This was it. 

All of a sudden the door opened and Marcus spun around, expecting to face Stephen or perhaps Lennier but it was neither one them. A fuzzy looking creature entered the room.He could see Stephen lurking in the background, eager to enter himself but apparantly he had been told to stay outside. 

"Zathras? What...why...?" Marcus hid the healing device immediately. Perhaps there would be a chance once Zathras had left the Medlab. Zathras looked a bit angry. His animal-like face scanning him, seeing..... 

"Draal sent Zathras. You will not use the device. Zathras doesn't know what Draal wants, but Zarthras is here to take you to Epsilon 3 with him. Draal wants to talk to you. Zathras is used to being used without knowing why...you come with Zathras now...or must Zathras get mad at you?" 

Marcus' hands shook when he dropped the healing device to the floor. He tried to catch it but it broke down in pieces when it hit the floor.Marcus felt tears stinging in his eyes, his last hope to bring back Susan was shattered to pieces. "I'll come with you." Marcus resigned. Draal had prevented him from executing his plan, why? Marcus was under the impression that Draal liked Susan. So why destroy the one way to return her to the living?

Marcus rose, letting go of Susan's cold hand. Stephen couldn't control himself any longer and stormed into the room, watching the ruined device on the floor, then he turned to look at Marcus. "You would have done it, wouldn't you? Zathras stormed in, warning us you were going to sacrifice your life to bring her back." Stephen walked over to his friend. "Susan would never have allowed or wanted it. She is a soldier and dying in war comes with the job. She would never have forgiven herself if you had succeeded in laying your life down for her." Stephen looked him in the eyes as he continued. "I know, because if it had been me laying there and someone else was going to die for me I would feel the same way. Go with Zathras. I will keep Susan alive till you get back." 

Marcus wiped away the tear that dripped from his chin. Stephen's words ripped his world apart. It had never occured to him that Susan would think like that. He hadn't thought about her response at all when she would wake up and hear what happened. Yes, she would be mad at him but he didn't think she would care enough about him to grieve for his death.

Stephen gathered the broken device and shoved Marcus out of Isolab 2. "Take care of him, Zathras." 

"Zathras will, always does." Zathras lead Marcus away from Medlab. He piloted the plane that took them to Epsilon 3. He knew Marcus couldn't concentrate, he was mourning the love of his life.

 

White Dragon  
Fromt his world to the next  
my voice cries with life 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Marcus was sitting inside the shuttle, feeling hypnotized. He didn't listen to Zathras. The strange alien was talking to himself most of the time anyway. Marcus had difficulty holding back his tears. He was thinking about the one chance he'd had to bring Susan back and Draal had prevented him to carry out his plan. Why would Draal do something like that?

Delenn had told him about Epsilon 3 about Draal and the Great Machine. Delenn's voice had been caring and respectful when she explained what happened to Draal, taking his place inside the Great Machine. 

Marcus held on to his chair when Zathras landed the shuttle. Marcus wanted to make a comment about Zathras piloting skills when he heard Zathras reprimanding himself for the bumpy landing. He wondered briefly how Draal managed to put up with the alien. 

"You follow Zathras, don't get lost." 

Zathras pushed him outside. Marcus laughed when he discovered he didn't have a say in the matter. His curiousity won from his sorrow and he looked about. There was a mass of corridors, hallways and rooms. It looked like a maze to him. He hoped he would never get lost inside of this place. Zathras was talking to himself once more. Marcus fought hard but he couldn't stop himself from chuckling silently. Zathras led him into an enormous cave. Marcus stared in awe at the Great Machine and the ancient looking Minbari standing in front of the link. Marcus recognised it from listening to Delenn's description. He studied the old Minbari. He wanted to hate the Minbari for destroying the healing device. Draal had ruined the only chance he had to save Susan. But as he stared deep in to the Minbari's eyes he couldn't loathe him. Marcus saw the goodness inside  
Draal's eyes. But if the Minbari was rightious then why deny Susan another shot at life? 

"Marcus, we meet at last. I am Draal, you met Zathras allready." 

Marcus cringed, even Draal's voice sounded gentle and caring. "Delenn told me about you." Marcus wasn't sure what to say to the Minbari. Draal took some steps towards Marcus and offered his hand. Marcus reluctantly took it. 

"I know you are probably mad at me. Can't blame you really. But your death was never the solution to this situation." 

"Why not? What is my life to you?" 

"More than you know. I see a lot when I am connected to the Machine. I couldn't allow you to die, Marcus. You have to trust me now. I am not a bad guy. I like Susan too. I want to help you to find the right solution to bring her back. We will use the Great Machine." 

Marcus was confused. "I was told only telepaths could connect to the Machine." 

"Well, that is true and you will need my help, connecting to the Great Machine. You won't be alone in there. I will be with you every step of the way. What do you say, Ranger, are you willing to find a way to bring Susan back from certain death?"   
Draal spoke with sincerity. He wanted to save Susan but not at Marcus' expanse. The Ranger wasn't destined to die that way. Oh, yes, Draal had seen much inside the Great Machine, even the future... 

"Why can't you...'talk' to the Machine?" Marcus wasn't eager to get inside the link. He had no idea what would happen to him if he did. 

"The Machine is quite cryptic. Even I don't comprehend its messages sometimes. It said that only some one pure in body and mind could find the one who has the power to revive Susan. " 

Marcus did understand however. He remembered the expressions on Susan's face when he told her he wanted the first time to be special.The looks on her face when she realized he was still a virgin brought a smile to his face, even now in these dark time. 

"I can tell by your expression that you comprehend the message." Draal had guessed the truth by now. He was strangely touched by the innocence of the Ranger. A good heart was hard to find in this gruelling age. Marcus was thankful that Draal didn't ask him to elaborate. It wasn't something he bragged about. "Please, we are wasting precious time." Draal stepped aside and beckoned Marcus to take his place inside the Great Machine. He smiled reassuringly at the Ranger. He hoped Marcus was the one the Great Machine meant in its cryptic way. 

Marcus gripped the last bits of courage and hope in his mind and held on to them as he accepted Draal's invitation and stepped inside the link. He was startled to feel his body disappear, only his mind stayed behind. He looked out over some kind of desert, burning sun, flying sand. He panicked and wanted to leave the link but didn't know how. 

"Don't be afraid, I am here. I will try to guide you." 

Marcus felt relieved when he heard Draal's voice, a moment later the Minbari seemed to materialize, standing at his side. Marcus attempted to touch him but his hand passed right through Draal. 

"We are both holograms, our bodies are still in the cave on Epsilon 3. Now ask the Machine to take you where you need to go to help Susan. You will be able to hear by voice, but my hologram will vanish as you travel deeper into the Machine. Have faith, my young friend." 

Marcus clung to Susan's image as he had last seen her and formed a sentece in his mind. "Take me there." The moment he thought the words the surroundings and Draal faded and a very different enviroment appeared. He stood in some kind of grove. Darkness hid his destination. He looked up at the sky. Sky? Where am I?

He hadn't seen sky for over a year now. His heart missed a beat when he discovered the two moons illuminating the dark night. One was of the brightest white, the other was red as crimson. Where ever he was, he had left Epsilon 3. He realized he had to get moving. There was a path leading through the grove. As he walked on his eyes uncovered the outline of a building. It could be a tower... He wasn't sure. He had never before seen such a building. He approached it carefully. He had the distinct impression he wasn't alone, like he was being watched. 

"Draal, are you still here?" 

"Yes, Marcus. But I don't know where the Machine took you." 

Marcus relaxed a little, hearing Draal's voice close to him. All of a sudden he recognised the shape of a gate in front of him. He shuddered violently when he looked at the corps draped over the spikes, its ghost- like hands seemed to reach out to him, but passed right through. Marcus wondered if he had travelled to the underworld or hell, the dead awaiting him. He left the gate behind him and reached some kind of door. At the door stood a terrifing apparition. A skeleton, all bones and an unholy red light shining from his now empty eyesockets. Marcus retreated a couple of steps. He felt threathened and vulnerable. The ghost seemed to be suspended in air and floated closer to him. Marcus tried to run but was frozen. The apparition lifted it's boney claws, halted close to his heart. Although his body was still inside the Great Machine Marcus could feel the death- like chill emanating from its fingers. He was shocked when he felt the hand of bones on his chest. His body seemed solid. Marcus suddenly realized that this nighmarish creature had the power to kill him. Marcus screamed for Draal to help him but the Minbari kept silent. 

"Stop, I forbid you to kill him, take him to my study." 

Marcus listened to the soft but lethal sounding voice. It was the voice of a man, a young man. The ghost lowered his claw and stepped aside. The door opened. The ghost waved at him to proceed inside and Marcus had no other choice than to do so. Inside a burning fireplace was lighting and warming the hall. The ghost floated passed him and gestured him to follow. He ascended the staircase. He observed the corridors and was surprised to find no paintings or any other decorations. The walls were empy, only some candles lifted the depressive mood the building owned.

Another wooden door opened. Marcus felt scared but had no idea why. He entered the room. Definately the study the voice had mentioned. The apparition closed the door and Marcus was alone inside the room. He glanced about. In the middle of the room stood an enormous, ancient, desk. Books and scrolls were piled up. There were some scattered tea leafes on top of the books. The empty walls were covered with candles. No fireplace warmed this room. But it wasn't cold, it was rather suffocating. The shelves were filled with books. Everywhere he looked inside this room were books. Marcus was unaware he was being studied and examined as well. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

This man intrigued him. Who was he, why had he come here? What strange kind of uniform was he wearing? So many questions. He was resolved to get his anwers. It had been a long time since he had wondered about anything at all. He thought he owned every answer to every question.No more mysteries. He decided to reamain hidden for a moment longer. The stranger seemed uncomfortable. It had been years ago some one had foolishly dared into the grove. The grove was haunted by his guardians, spectres. The gate was protected by the ghost of a dead magician. How was it possible this stranger had passed the guards?

He knew he would only get the answers he yearned for when he showed himself. He felt excited for the first time in many years, he could use a distration from the dull life in the tower. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Marcus felt the rush of air and heard the rustles of cloth. He wasn't alone anymore. The movement came from behind him. Something warned him not to spin around. Draals voice had not responded when he called out to him seconds earlier. Marcus stayed as he was, bracing himself for...for what? 

"So, who are you?" 

Marcus recognised the voice which had stopped the spectre at the door. "My name is Marcus Cole. I am a Ranger." 

"Marcus Cole, strange name for these parts." 

Marcus heard certain expectation in the voice. "Who are you?" Marcus returned the question. From the corner of his eye he saw a figure in black robes. A hood covered the mans face. The man walked to the desk and sat down, his face hidden in the shadow of his hood. 

"I am Raistlin Majere, master of this tower. I think we have a lot to discuss. Why don't you sit down?" 

Marcus sat down in the arm chair, opposite the desk, clearly meant for visitors. "Where am I? I don't believe I am still on Epsilon 3" 

"Epsilon 3?" The hooded figure echoed his words. "You are in Palanthas. This world is called Krynn." 

Marcus stared in horror when the man slid down his hood. Marcus truly believed he had gone mad at last.

 

RED DRAGON  
FROM DARKNESS TO DARKNESS I SHOUT  
BENEATH MY FEET, ALL IS MADE FIRM

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marcus was terrified when he saw the face that stared back at him. His host seemed to be in his twenties. The man was of average height but nothing else about him was average. Raistlin Majeres face had a golden color, shining with a metallic glow in the light of the burning candles. The hair, which reached way over his shoulders was white. But what baffled him most were Raistlin's eyes. They were golden too, the black pupils in the shape of hourglasses. Marcus wondered what Raistlin saw through such eyes. 

"I see time as it passes, every living thing withers under my glare. As I look at you now, Marcus Cole, I see death claiming you, your flesh falling apart from your bones, your bones pulverized, becoming nothing else but dust." 

Marcus was compelled to look at him, look in those monstrous eyes. He couldn't imagine that some one could live like that, the horror... the solitude... "How did you know what I was thinking? Are you a telepath?" Fear was heard in his voice. Marcus was trying to get used to his host. 

Raistlin leaned back in his chair, studying his guest. This... Ranger... was using words he didn't know. His hunger for even more knowledge awakened from a deep sleep. "What is a telepath?" 

"You don't know?" Marcus wondered if his host only pretended to be ignorant. But why would he? "A telepath can read the thoughts of some else and can inflict pain, mentally, by scanning them." 

Raistlin considered these words. He was thinking fast. Putting pieces of the puzzle together. " Well... I do use my mental powers. I can read your thoughts and I can look at the memories in your mind, if I choose to. But in this world we have a different name for these powers." Raistlin laid his hands on the table, playing with a letter. Marcus saw the golden color on them as well. "We call it magic." 

Marcus was about to burst out laughing when he realized Raistlin was being sincere. "Magic? Then what are you, a magician?" 

"Yes, I am a mage. I serve the Queen of Darkness, although serve isn't the right word. I am the strongest force of magic on this world." 

Marcus wanted to wake up from this eccentric dream. He called out for Draal's help again, but still there was no answer. 

"Draal, who is that?" Raistlin had picked up the name, Marcus almost screaming it out in his mind. 

"The person who made me come here. My body is still in another world, I hope..." 

Raistlin was overjoyed. This Marcus was full of new worlds which he could discover. "Tell me why you came." Raistlin felt a coughing spasm fighting it's way through and quickly retrieved a handkerchief to wipe away the blood he knew would soon be on his lips. He sent a mental message to a spectre to bring him some hot water and some wine for this wondrous guest. The spasm prevented him from talking for some moments. He felt Marcus' somewhat concerned look and was strangely touched. Marcus reminded him in more ways than one of his brother Caramon... no he didn't want to think about Caramon. He focused his attention once more on the stranger. 

"Are you going to be all right?" Marcus was alarmed when he saw the bloodstained handkerchief disappear in one of the many hidden pockets of the black robes. 

"I will be." Raistlin watched Marcus' reaction when the spectre entered the room. It put the tray down on the table and left again. Raistlin filled the cup with hot water and dropped some of the tea leafes in. He handed Marcus a glass of wine. When Raistlin drank the tea his coughing diminshed fast. "Tell me why you came here." 

Marcus remembered the man had asked him that question before. He stared into the glass, filled with the white liquid and drank some for courage. "In my world we are fighting an ugly war. The woman I am in love with, Susan, got mortally injured. I am trying to find a way to bring her back from the edge of death... it is a hopeless mission." Marcus emptied the glass. Bollocks, it didn't matter now. He didn't even know where he was or how to get home. He would probably never see Susan again. 

"You must love her dearly." 

"I do, I am nothing without her. But I don't understand why I was sent here." 

Raistlin weighed his next words carefully. He didn't fully understand what was going on here and he hated not being in control. He felt manipulated. No one manipulated the master of past and present! But he did know why Marcus was sent   
here. "I want to know more about your world. I assume there are no magicians?" 

"Correct. It's a world of technology. I live on a space station. We try to protect the races who can't defend themselves, we try to make life a little more worth living." 

Raistlin remembered the days he had spend in the hospitals, patients with the plaque were brought in. His brother had declared him crazy for aiding the healers, telling him he would become infected himself. Raistlin hadn't listened to that argument. He hated suffering. He was trying to decide what to do about Marcus. Perhaps it was time to tell him a story in return.

Marcus' head seemed to fall to his chest, all hope gone now he was marooned on this world. "Let me tell you something, Marcus Cole." Raistlin got to his feet. He reached for a wooden staff, standing in the corner of the study. "Shirak."   
A bright light flared from the crystal atop of the staff. 

Marcus watched in puzzlement. The staff didn't look impressive, except for the crystal which was being held in place by a golden claw. 

"This is the staff of Magius. It has certain magical powers. This world, Krynn, is alive because of these powers. We have gods ruling our lives and the majority of the people have a fairly good live. They worship one of the three gods. Paladine, the great warrior or goody two shoes as I like to call him. Then there is Gilean, the god of neutrality who never interferes with the events happening on Krynn and there is Takhisis, the Queen of Darkness. Every time she wants to break the balance and dominate Krynn she has to be driven back. It has been very quiet of late and I am bored. That is why your story interests me. I am the master of time, head of the order of the black robes and I know why you have been sent here... I have the spells and the power to bring back the woman you love." 

Marcus couldn't help letting the glass slip from his fingers. It shattered into pieces. He stared at the expresionless mask Raistlins face had become. He had tried to deny the power he felt emanating from his host but fear was steadily making its way through his veins. "Will you help me, us?" 

"There will be a price to pay." 

He heard Raisltin's warning through the fog in his mind. "I would give my life for her." 

Raistlin collected a scroll from his desk and slid it into his robes He wasn't quite sure why he was about to help this stranger. He wasn't the type of person to go off and do a good deed. He hated good deeds, but the idea of discovering a new world fascinated him. But Marcus was worried, without Draal to lead him home.... "We will use the portal to get to your world. I won't be a pleasant journey for you, but I don't know another way." Raistlin rose, leaning on the staff of Magius. He cursed his body for being this weak. It was his sole discomfort. "Follow me to the laboratory." 

Marcus walked the corridors once more, accompanied by Raistlin. No more spectres appeared to frighten him. It was a short walk. The door to the laboratory opened by itself and they proceeded inside. The back of the hall was covered by a heavy, black curtain. Raistlin beckoned him to follow him there. Raistlin made a serie of movements by his hands, mumbling strange, spidery words... magic? 

The curtain fell down to the floor, revealing the portal Raistlin mentioned. It had an oval shape and appeared to be made of some kind of metal. It was twice a man's height and five dragonlike heads were staring at him, frozen in metal. Their mouths wide open, revealing dangerous teeth and a long tongue. Marcus couldn't help but shiver. 

"When we journey to your world you will see some... demons. Have you ever heard of them?" 

"They don't actually exist in our world but their images are used to frighten peolpe." 

"You may even see some skeletons or dragons. We are going to travel through the dark realm, ruled by the Dark Queen." 

"I'd do anything to bring back Susan." 

Raistlin looked up at him, a bit moved by the honesty of those words and wondered what was happening to him. He never was emotional. All he ever wanted was to be powerfull in his magic. Yes, he had tricked the Dark Queen, making sure she stayed locked up in her realm when she wanted to come into the world of Krynn and topple the fragile balance. He smiled, Takhisis was still raving mad at him but he was too strong for her to destroy him. He focused his thoughts again. He had to open the portal and needed all his concentration. He recited the spell in his mind, every infliction had to be right or the spell would backfire on him. Magic was dangerous and he loved the thrill it gave him. "Are you ready to return to this... Epsilon3?" Raistlin considered it a awful name. 

"Yes." Marcus had no idea what he had agreed to. He hoped it would take him back to his own world. Raistlin closed his eyes, concentrating. The light atop of the staff was growing painfull to his eyes, Marcus watched the portal become illuminated by some weird light. 

"Black dragon, From darkness to darkness. My voice echoes in the emptiness." 

Marcus shuddered when he felt the power throbbing in the room. Raistlin's voice was soft, but unyeilding. Marcus stepped back, uncontroled, when the first dragon head started to burn with a black light. The lights inside the portal getting stronger. 

"White dragon. From this world to the next. My voice cries out with life." 

Marcus wasn't really surprised this time when another head began to shine. 

"Red dragon. From darkness to darkness I shout. Beneath my feet, all is made firm." 

Marcus watched in awe at the spectacle in front of him.The portal seemed to be growing even bigger. He had the impression there were shapes inside the portal. 

"Blue dragon. Time that flows. Hold in your course." 

Marcus shifted his gaze to Raistlin and trembled slightly. The man was engulfed in the same light as was coming from the portal. A look of ectasy filling his face and eyes. 

"Green dragon. Because by fate even the gods are cast down. Weep ye all with me." Raistlin's voice cracked. The Portal flashed for a moment. 

Marcus saw Raistlin moving towards the portal. 

"Come." Raistlin gestured towards the portal. 

Marcus gathered his courage and stepped inside, accompanied by the magician. Marcus felt strange forces pulling at him   
from every possible angle. He had a hard time keeping sight of the magician. So Raistlin took his arm and led him through the darkness. Marcus was undecided, should he look and risk madness or keep his eyes tightly shut? 

"Don't be afraid. They can't hurt you. They fear me." 

Raistlin's words calmed him a bit. While walking through the quicksand like landscape he forgot to breathe when he saw something big, very black, moving towards them. He was perplexed. The creature came closer, it had talons, scales and seemed to breathe fire. Could this really be a dragon? 

"This is Cyan Bloodbane, a black dragon. He travels these realms too. " 

Marcus was hypnotised. The dragon looked at the two tiny humans, his eyes filled with pure, malicious evil. He spread his terrifing wings and out of his nostrils appeared fire. Marcus had once treathened someone he would find a dragon on his   
ship. He never expected to actually see one. The dragon turned his eyes to Raistlin, bowed his head a little, his eyes contemptous. He resumed his flight and left the humans behind him. Marcus hoped this journey would come to an end quickly. 

"We are almost there." Raistlin pointed to a white hole in the scenery. 

Marcus meekly followed his lead, too confused. Raistlin led him through the gateway. Marcus had the impression of falling down at a very high speed. 

"Marcus, wake up." 

Marcus opened his eyes, his body was released from the Great Machine in a second, the speed baffling him. Draal caught him as he started to drop to the floor from exhausition.

Draal shared the bewilderment with Marcus. The moment the Machine took Marcus' mind away from him, Draal had lost all contact with the Ranger and that had frightened him. He had attempted to restore the contact but Marcus' mind seemed to be gone. He had been relieved and scared at the same time when Marcus trashed inside the link. Perhaps now he could reach the Ranger. But then this strange man had appeared. Draals instincts told him this was an evil presence. When he looked into the hourglass shaped eyes, he felt impending doom. He was still supporting a weakened Marcus who seemed to be conscious again. "Marcus, what happened?" 

"I found our solution." Marcus looked at Raistlin who was inspecting the Machine, beaming with delight. 

"So, this is Epsilon 3? I think I am going to enjoy my stay here." 

Draal felt like evil had manifested inside this cave.

 

Blue dragon.

Time that flows. Hold in your course. 

\---------------------------------------------

Raistlin studied the ancient Minbari. 

Draal tried to get a grip on the intruder's mind but was blocked extremely effectively. There was no way getting through these strange mental barriers. 

"You are not human, what are you?" Raistlin was amazed to discover that this man didn't age normally when he looked at him. It was almost a blessing for Raistlin to see a person instead of a skeleton. Always seeing death and destruction had made his mind slightly twisted, Raistlin was aware of that. 

"I am Minbari, my name is Draal, who, what are you?" Draal held on to an exhausted Marcus. He wanted to protect the Ranger, feeling bad that he had not been able to do so while Marcus was in the link. Draal had been terribly concerned when he lost contact with the Ranger. Marcus was conscious now, but his eyes were falling shut once in a while. Draal made Marcus sit down on the stairs. Marcus murmered a thank you. 

"I am Raistlin Majere. Your young friend found me on Krynn. He needs help to revive the woman he loves...?" 

Draal was relieved the sense of being in immediant danger was drifting away. But there was something telling him not to trust Raistlin. "You are right. I wouldn't trust me if I were you. I don't trust myself as well." Draal realized Raistlin had read his mind. 

Raistlin put a hand on the link, immediately feeling the presence inside the Great Machine. He was glad he had decided to help the Ranger. "How fascinating...it lives." Raistlin stirred when he discovered some one entering the cave. It had some human features but there was no race he could connect this creature to. "Who are you?" Raistlin walked over to Zathras who was uncomfortably looking at Draal. 

"Me Zathras, how did you get here?" Zathras was confused. He had only flown Marcus down to Epsilon 3, so where was this stranger coming from? 

Raistlin turned to Marcus. The man seemed awfully weak. Raistlin wanted to continue the exploration of this world and he needed Marcus to guide him. He reached out to touch Marcus. Draal moved to prevent it but froze when Raistlin's hourglass' eyes looked right in to his soul. Raistlin touched Marcus' temples. Marcus almost jumped to his feet when he felt the energy surge through his tired body. He found Raistlins eyes and wanted to ask him why, how... 

"Lets go. My time is precious and I can't leave Palanthas for too long, who knows what Takhisis is up to once she finds out I am gone. I would hate to return to a destroyed world." 

Marcus rose to his feet. He was determined not to question his luck any longer. This Raistlin was going to restore Susan's life. 'There will be a price to pay', he heard Raistlin's warning in his mind echoing. No matter what that price might be, he would gladly pay it. "This way." Marcus led the way through the cave. Somehow he had memorized the way through all the corridors and he stood in front of the shuttle Zathras had used to bring him to Epsilon 3. He hadn't noticed that Draal and Zathras had followed him all the way. 

Draal was concerned. He didn't want Marcus to leave with Raistlin. He felt responsible, he had sent Marcus off on this wild goose chase. "Marcus, Zathras will accompany you." Draal knew Zathras distrusted the stranger as well. Zathras nodded his head. 

"Suit yourself." It was Raistlin who answered. He stared in amazement at the metal shuttle. He had never before seen a space ship. Somewhere in his mind every bit of information was stored away safely. Marcus went inside and Raistlin was quick to do the same thing. The technology of this world started to frighten him a little. There was so much technology but where was the spirituality in all this? 

Marcus piloted the shuttle himself, bearing in mind Zathras bad piloting skills. Zathras strapped himself in and Raistlin duplicated his movements, he had always been a fast learner. The shuttle took off. Draal watched them leave. 

"Where are we going?" Raistlin monitored the changing sky and was scared when the stars appeared. He had flown before but never this high. Dragons needed oxygen and could only ascend to certain heights. He used every piece of discipline he had to remain calm. 

"Babylon 5. The space station I mentioned. Susan is in Medlab, some kind of hospital." Marcus suddenly realized what he was doing. He had entered the Great Machine, went to Krynn and now Raistlin Majere was in this universe. Marcus had felt the twisted thoughts of the magician and was not certain he had done the right thing. But it was too late to ponder this thing. His thoughts went out to Susan. Please let her still be alive. What if her sitauation had worsened and Stephen had not been able to keep her from crashing? Could Raistlin raise the dead, would he want to resurrect Susan? 

Marcus hailed Babylon 5 and was assigned a docking bay. Lt. Corwin had aswered his call. He had also informed Marcus that Delenn would be waiting in the docking area. Marcus felt a chill crawl into his heart, Delenn, he was afraid to face her. He would have to explain why he had done these things. Marcus landed the shuttle safely and together the three of them stepped outside. Raistlin looked at the mess the station was in. Marcus recognized the look and explained. "We were fighting a war, there are too many casualties." 

Everywhere Raistlin looked were wounded, corpses, children who had lost their parents. He remembered Bupu, a gully dwarf. Gully dwarfs were considered the lowest form of life on Krynn. If you could avoid running into the tiny, filfthy creatures you did. But not Raistlin. He had discovered he had a soft spot for the little ones. As he looked at the children he was reminded of his own childhood. He had always been an outsider, being sick and spitefull, only Caramon had stuck with him. He forced himself to let go of these thoughts and focused on the strange looking woman who was approaching them. He noticed that Marcus and Zathras bowed to her, respectfully. She looked a bit like Draal. Probably another Minbari but with more human features. 

"Entil' Zha. I know what I did was disrespectfull to you but I had to find a way to..." He was stopped by a look of Delenn. 

"I know Marcus. I don't blame you. You did what you had to do. But tell me what happened?" 

"I was summoned to Draal. I stepped into the link and found this man, Raistlin Majere. He is a magician and has the power to heal Susan." 

Delenn and Raistlin exchanged looks. Raistlin felt her goodness and Delenn the wickedness in Raistlin's' soul. She shivered. This wasn't going to make her mission easier. Stephen had asked her to tell Marcus, in case Marcus couldn't handle what had happened during his absence. Marcus saw her hesitance and his heart started to beat more rapidly. "Marcus, I bear bad news, you have got to be strong now." 

Marcus knew what she was going to say. He didn't want to hear the words. He forget about everyone, evertyhing else. 

"Susan had a full metabolic shutdown. Doctor Franklin tried everything to keep her alive but her body gave up. She simply.... died." 

"Oh no, I..." Marcus' eyes were filled with tears. Susan couldn't be dead. He was nothing, no one without her. That instant he wanted to die too. 

Delenn saw his pain and gently laid her arm around his shoulder. Marcus shook it off. He didn't want her pity, he wanted Susan, alive and breathing. 

Raistlin watched in silence. Marcus reminded him of his brother Caramon. Caramon had looked the same way when he discovered that Raistlin had killed him during his initiation into the lines of magicians. It was a test, only administered mentally, a vision in which the person who wanted to become a magician faced his fears and terrors. During that vision Raistlin had willingly killed his brother. Caramon had been watching the procedings through the mind of the mage who was in charge of the test. After that moment the relation between the twin brothers had never been the same. Caramon knew the evil inside his brother. Raistlin felt like comforting the Ranger. He had never consoled his brother. Perhaps this was a chance to make up for past mistakes... no not mistakes, but choices that had hurt a lot of people who had cared for him.

Marcus felt like the earth was going to open and swallow him. He knew he was about to commit suicide. He had lost so many people and friends, he simply couldn't take this loss, not Susan!!! Delenn let go of him when Raistlin moved closer. 

Raistlin whispered into Marcus' ear, trying to get through to him. "Take me to her, don't lose hope yet." 

Marcus heard but didn't understand. Raistlin repeated the request and this time Marcus nodded his head. Tears were flowing down his chin. Raistlin caught one as it dripped from his face. The moment the tear touched Raistlin's hand it changed form, a shining white pearl materialized. Marcus didn't even see it. Raistlin looked at the pearl for a moment, then slid it into one of his pockets. Delenn had a hard time believing her eyes, but she couldn't dismiss what she just saw as an illusion. 

Marcus guided Raistlin through the corridors and halted when he reached Medlab. Medlab was still crowded and Stephen and his team were greatly outnumbered. They couldn't handle this amount of patients. 

"Marcus, you are back. I am so sorry..." 

"Stephen, where is her... body?" Marcus was using his last bits of energy to remain his composure. 

Stephen looked at Marcus and wondered when the man was going to break-down. "She is in Isolab 4. Delenn, will you stay with him?" 

Delenn nodded assuringly. 

Marcus marched to Isolab 4, entranced. He was petrified to look at Susan's corps. 

Raistlin was appealed by all this suffering. He could see the healers were doing all they could but it simply wasn't enough. 

Marcus opened the door to Isolab 4 and stopped abruptly when he saw the sheet covering a dead body, his Susan. He turned to the wall, fighting the wave of nausea. Delenn reached out to him again and made him face this horrifying nightmare. 

Raistlin stopped when he reached the exam bed. He pulled the sheet off the corps and looked at the face of Susan Ivanova for the first time in his life. He could see why Marcus had fallen in love with her. Even in death she owned a startling beauty. He glanced at the man who had faced the horrors of the Shoikan Grove to find him. Such courage should not go unnoticed. Raistlin hoped that Paladine wasn't aware of him leaving Krynn. He didn't fear the good of goodness and justice but he would hate to fight him in this world. Also would he dislike this getting out in the open on Krynn. The evil mage Raistlin Majere, the one who defeated the Queen of Darkness, acting on behalf of a love sick Ranger to bring back the woman he was in love with. He sighed and concentrated. 

Marcus stared at Susan's frozen face. She was ghostly white. He wanted to touch her. She felt cold. What else could he expect she was dead. DEAD. The word driving him mad. Then he felt the hot fingers of Raistlin Majere on his hand, pulling him away. 

"Make sure he doesn't touch her while I am casting the spell." 

Delenn trembled when he locked his horrible eyes with hers. Protectively she pulled Marcus back. 

"What are you going to do? She is dead, DEAD!" Marcus was still weeping, shaking slightly. 

Raistlin didn't answer him. He uncovered the pearl, which had been Marcus' first tear to shed for Susan. He also uncovered a graygreen leaf. He forced Susan's clenched jaws open and placed the leaf beneath her tongue. Raitlin studied the white pearl. He knew the spell would be extremely powerfull, this tear consisting of Marcus' sorrow and love for Susan. He called the words of the spell to his mind. He couldn't make any mistakes in pronounciation or syntax. He had not told the Ranger that the spell was dangerous. He only had one chance. If he failed, not only would Susan remain dead but also he could fall into the realm of dead. Raistlin held the pearl close to his chest, over his heart and started to chant the words of the spell. He knew no one present was able to understand the language of magic. Raistin felt the magic come alive in his body, the thrill filling him completly. He drew some of his own life force into the pearl. Raistlin pauzed and held the pearl above Susan's heart. 

Marcus watched, hypnotized. He was praying to who ever was listening to make this work, no matter what the price was. Please, let Susan live.

Raistlin closed his eyes and began to recite the words of the spell backwards, slowly crushing the pearl, dividing the white powder over Susan's rigid body, allowing his captured life force to flow into Susan's body. The spell casting   
weakened him but he managed to stay on his feet and observe the result of his magic.

Marcus couldn't believe his eyes. All her visible injuries had disappeared and her face was whole once more. Susan's chest heaved and she started to breathe. Her eyes opened and her hands trembled slightly. Marcus wiped the tears from his eyes and rushed to her side. He forgot he hadn't told her of his love for her and gently kissed her on her forhead. He looked into her blue eyes and felt a new wave of tears submerging his eyes. He held her and hoped Raistlin would give him some seconds to cherish her before he would collect his debth. 

Susan was suddenly pulled away from the soothing darkness she was in. She had the notion she had been sleeping for some time when an unknown energy grabbed her and pushed her back to the light. There was no pain. She heard some one call out her name. Marcus? She opened her eyes to see if her guess had been correct and saw him hovering over her. His eyes were filled with pain and tears were all over his face. She felt how strong arms held her close. She could feel his heartbeat. He kissed her and for one instant their eyes met. In his eyes she saw love. He loved her, it all became clear to her now. She vaguely remembered Stephen shouting at Marcus for stealing a healing device.... Then it hit her. He had wanted to use the device to bring her back, giving his lifeforce to her. She was overjoyed he had been stopped. 

Marcus couldn't let go of her. He treasured this moment. Susan was alive. He was holding her and she wasn't screaming at him to let her go. Please give me a little more time. He didn't know if Raistlin picked up his thoughts but he heard Delenn, Zathras and Raistlin retireve to the corridor. Marcus tried to hide his face when he released Susan. Suddenly afraid of her reaction. 

"Marcus, explain this to me, what is going on?" Susan felt strong. All her injuries healed and gone. She felt like she had drunk a dozen of mugs of real coffee. Her eyes didn't let go of Marcus' face though it was diffecult, his face hidden behind his hands. 

"I..." Marcus couldn't talk, the emotions too strong to handle. He had seen her get hurt, had seen her death and now she was stitting up on the exam bed, looking at him. 

Susan felt his confusion. Marcus was trying to run but she acted quickly and grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving the room. "Talk to me, Marcus." She enforced her hold on his arm. With her other hand she reached out to touch his face. She stroke back the hair and was touched to see the tears in his eyes. Whatever was going on, he was really emotional about it. 

"You remember you got wounded on the White Star?" 

Susan startled a bit at his croaked voice. "Yes, I remember." 

He attempted to pull away again. Susan decided more drastic measures were needed. "Sit down." She pulled him beside her on the bed. She was surprised when she felt the strength flowing through her veins. Marcus surrendered and almost crashed down on the bed. "I died, didn't I?" Susan's memory was returning and she could place everything in the right perspective. She instinctively knew the magician who had given her life and why the mage had done it. His life force flowing through her. All because of Marcus. Susan let her restored memory run free. Marcus had not answered her. He couldn't, his throat blocked by a big lump. "It started with the alien healing device, you wanted to use it. You could have died, Marcus." 

"But you would have lived..." Marcus managed the few words, barely. The love of his life was sitting next to him, only now he noticed she was holding him, comforting him. She had never done that before, he had never been that close, that intimate with her before. It scared the hell out of him. He couldn't tell her about his feelings, not knowing what price Raistlin would demand. 

"You found a way to give me back my life..." Susan understood now, everything. Their conversations. Marcus telling her he was a virgin, waiting for the right person to come along. His confession that he had not yet told the woman he loved of his feelings, their little flirtations. Susan rested her head on his shoulder. He was only slowly calming down. 

"I am so glad you are alive, Susan." 

"Marcus, why bring me back?" Susan touched his chin, raising it, making him face her. She lost herself in his eyes. She shook her head to break that enchantment. 

"I... care for you." Marcus wanted to run but at the same time he wanted to tell her all his feelings. Two emotions were struggling to gain the upperhand but none was winning. So he just sat there, looking at her. 

"No, it is more than caring. You love me, don't you, Marcus?" 

Marcus could only nod. He had longed for this moment for years but had also been afraid of it. What if she didn't share his feelings? He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her telling him she didn't love him. He couldn't bear it. 

Susan read all his emotions on his face and the fact that he trembled heavily under her touch told her he was afraid of rejection. She regretted he closed his eyes. She had been dead and this man had loved her so much he found a way to make her return. She had been in denyial about her feelings for him for the longest time. Ever since he told her he liked big four-poster bed she had known she had fallen in love with him. His voice had been so warm and invitating when he said that line... Susan gently took his face into her hands and caressed his eyes, jaw, chin, tracing them with her fingers. "It's all right, Marcus. I love you too." Susan knew he would never take the initiative and kissed him on his lips with all the love she felt for him, inside that kiss. She was curious for his reaction.

Marcus felt the soft lips kissing his and was stunned. He opened his eyes to search her face for any emotions. In her eyes, all the love he felt for her was staring back at him, the same intens look in her eyes. Marcus allowed himself to answer the kiss, losing himself in her love. 

Susan proceeded to kiss away all his tears, even licking them from his face. She held on to him, afraid to let go. 

GREEN DRAGON  
BECAUSE BY FATE EVEN THE GODS ARE CAST DOWN WEEP YE ALL WITH ME 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Raistlin searched and found a little quiet office and settled down in the chair. The spellcasting left him weak, but was worth the thrill he felt when working his magic. Delenn and Franklin followed him in. Zathras remained behind at Susan's door, standing guard. They had witnessed Susan's return to the living. 

Stephen was still shaking slightly, not believing what he had seen. He allready had entered into Susan's medical file that she had died. He would have to correct that entry. Stephen sat down opposite the mage and couldn't help wondering how he had done this. 

"Susan will be fine. All her injuries are healed and her lifeforce is back to normal. She will be able to live a normal human lifespan, perhaps even longer..." Raistlin coughed again. Blood appeared on his lips. 

Stephen saw it and wanted to help but how? 

"Please get me some hot water. I need to brew my tea." 

Delenn hurried out of the room to fetch the tea water. Stephen wanted to examine the stranger but Raistlin shrugged off his hand. His bloodstained lips moved when he spoke. "There is nothing you can do, doctor Franklin. This shattered body is the price I paid to achieve the level of my magic." 

Stephen didn't understand. This man was capable of bringing Susan back from the dead but he couldn't heal himself? Delenn returned with a mug of hot water and Raistlin put some tea leafs in it. Only his brother Caramon had ever managed to brew this tea correctly. Raistlin sighed and drank, his coughing soothed. There was an uncomfortable silence in the office as Delenn and Stephen tried to think of a way to start a conversation. 

"You gave him back his life. Marcus would have died slowly, faded away without Susan." Stephen made the first step. He wanted to continue the conversation when the office door suddenly opened. A strange man entered the room. He looked old, definately over 70, his hair and beard long and grayish white. The man was dressed in unconventional clothes, like he escaped from the dark ages. He was wearing the most colorfull hat Stephen had ever seen. The great gray eyes stared at Raistlin Majere. 

"I knew it... I knew I would find you here! What do you think you are doing?" 

Raistlin sighed even deeper. He had dreaded this encounter. He had known his departure from Krynn would not have gone unnoticed. "Fizban, it is not my intention to harm these people." 

"And I should believe you? Come on Raistlin, we know the truth." 

"And what might that be?" Raistlin rose from the chair facing his enemy. 

Delenn was through with being polite. She needed answers. She had been willing to wait till the stranger would elaborate on his reasons to save Susan but now everything seemed to get out of control. "I don't know what this is all about but, please calm down. We should be able to solve this as civilized people." 

The stranger flashed a stunning smile at her and bowed slightly. "Such a lovely lady... would you like to see my fireball spell?" 

Raistlin moved quickly as the stranger began to chant the words of magic. "NO, old one, no fireball!" Raistlin tried to stop him but was only half succesfull. A tiny ball of fire escaped from the old mans hands and shot at random through the office. Stephen had to duck away, to avoid being hit. Only slowly the balls intenity diminshed till it vanished at all. "Fizban, we should discus this in private." Raistlin turned to Delenn and Stephen. "Please leave us alone. We have things to talk about." 

Delenn pulled Stephen with her. She had no desire to be in the same room with an old man who threw fireballs. "I will leave the two of you alone, Raistlin, Fizban?" Delenn had picked up on the names earlier and wanted to retreat when Fizban reached for her hand and out of nowhere a red rose appeared. He handed it to her. 

"A lovely rose for a delightfull flower." He took off his hat and chuckled. 

Delenn was amazed to smell the fragrance of the rose, it was real. "Thank you." She didn't know what else to say and beckoned Stephen to follow her out. 

Raistlin and Fizban remained behind in the office. 

"Talk to me, Raistlin, what is this all albout?" 

Raistlin eyed the disguised god Paladine. In his true form Paladine was an awesome warrior, but for some reason Paladine liked to take the guise of Fizban, the absent-minded, gentle grand dad. Raistlin had seen him as Fizban before. Fizban had been the one to teach him the fireball spell which he had used during the fights he and his brother had been in. "I really don't know myself. I was studying some scrolls of Fistandantilus when this Ranger showed up. He was searching for a healer. You know my hunger for knowledge so I agreed to help him. I brought the woman back and then you showed up. Shouldn't you be back on Krynn, monitoring Takhisis' moves?" 

"Takhisis is still recovering from your betrayel. I don't understand you, Raistlin. You save Krynn by preventing her from entering our world and then you dump your brother and your friends. Yes, you are ambitious in your magic, you might be even my equal, should we face off in battle but then you come here to perform a deed a white robed cleric would do. Perhaps you are not so evil as you want us to believe, there was Bupu, you cared for the little one. You brought back Tas when he died in the war of the lance... Perhaps I have misjudged you." 

Raistlin felt some panic. This was the queerest conversation he ever had with Paladine. He tried so save his reputation.   
"But the Ranger, Marcus, has to pay the price for bringing her back." 

Paladine laughed. He saw through this attempt of Raistlin to keep up his evil side. "What price, do you want to kill him? Even you, Raistlin wouldn't murder in cold blood. You only mentioned this price because you wanted to scare this Marcus." 

Raistlin was getting angry. Paladine had no right to talk to him like that. "Why don't you make yourself useful for a change? There are hundreds of wounded people out there, use those healing powers you have." Raistlin turned his back on him, ignoring him. 

Paladine had to admit this young upstart had fire. "I will see what I can do but then we are going back home." Paladine left the office and realized Raistlin had spoken the truth, there was a lot of misery out here. He searched for the doctor who had been in the office when he had stormed in there. Stephen was desperately trying to stop a bleeding. His patient was a young child, 5 years old and a main artery had been hit by a PPG. The girl looked at him in anguish, the pain visible on her face. "Hello, little one." Paladine looked at Stephen who was surprised to see him here. "Need some help?" 

Stephen had no clue what this old man could do to help this girl. She was going to die. He nodded, afraid to stop concentrating on the wound. 

"Do you like bunnies?" Paladine waved with his hat and a moment later a white bunny appeared. Paladine placed it in the childs lap, distracting her from the fact that he touched the wound in her chest. 

Stephen watched in disbelief as the wound closed, leaving no scare at all. The girl was back on her feet in one second, stroking the bunny. 

"Damn, now I lost my hat, where is my hat, care to help me look for it?" 

The girl started to run after the hat which was floating down to another patient. Paladine looked at the doctor and the girls mother. "She will be fine. But now I have to get my hat back." 

Stephen saw him step up to another patient. He thanked God he had gotten some help and hope no matter where it came from and went to check on Susan and Marcus. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Stephen walked in on Susan and Marcus while they were holding each other. The doctor still had problems believing Susan was alive but he couldn't deny the truth. "Sorry to disturb you but I want to check on you, Susan." 

Marcus jerked away from Susan and stared at the floor. Susan understood. After all they had been through he was still so damn shy. 

"Marcus, could you wait outside?" 

Marcus nodded and rose from the exam bed. He realized the time had come to say goodbye to Susan. He had known all along what Raistlins price would be, his life. He wished he could stay with Susan, but at least she knew now how he felt about her. He swallowed the pain down as it tried to suffocate him. He didn't want to leave her behind. He kissed her once more, the last time? "I love you, Susan." He was afraid his voice would betray him. He memorized her face one last time. She was still wearing the medlab gown but she looked beautiful to him nonetheless. 

"Marcus?" 

Susan's voice told him she was concerned. "Don't worry, just be kind to Stephen. He had a rough time as well. Don't knock him out cold when he tries to examine you." Marcus tried to lighten the mood but failed. Susan watched him leave, a strange feeling taking hold of her. Marcus left Susan and Zathras behind him. He saw Raistlin Majere waiting for him in Stephen's office. He entered and waited for the mage to begin talking. 

Raistlin's mind was working at high speed. Paladine had been right when he said even he couldn't kill some one in cold blood. It had never been his intention to take Marcus' life. He only wanted to scare the Ranger off. 

"I am ready to pay your price. I wanted to thank you for giving me these precious moments with Susan. I will be eternally gratefull for that." Marcus could still feel her lips, kissing his tears away. A quote entered his mind, giving him the strength he desperately needed. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known. Dickens' words meant that much more to him now he was on the edge of going to that rest for all eternity. 

"You win, Paladine." Raistlin whispered so softly Marcus didn't hear them. Raistlin walked over to stand in front of Marcus. He observered the watered eyes and knew he did the right thing. Raistlin whispered the chant to make the spell work. Marcus felt so damned tired and realized this was the end. Death had been the price, how ironic. Marcus didn't notice he fell to the floor, laying there. He was unconsiousness. Raistlin reached out to catch on more tear, turning it at his touch into a pearl. He placed the pearl in Marcus' hand and left to find Paladine. Raistlin found him talking to some children who were chasing some bunnies in the middle of Medlab. He noticed the reduced number of sick people, apparantly Paladine had healed some wounded. Paladine turned his glare at Raistlin. Raistlin knew Paladine was satisfied with his decision and it irritated him. He didn't want Paladine on his side, he fought the God on Krynn. 

"Lets go, Raistlin." 

Raistlin looked at the Minbari named Delenn and gave her a little parcel. "A gift for Susan." While uttering these words his and Paladine's shapes started to fade. 

The last thing Delenn heard was Paladine shouting for his hat. Then she realized the children were playing with it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Down on Epsilon 3 Draal felt a strange sensation when two shapes appeared from out of nowhere and entered the portal which had remained visible since Raistlin had arrived. The figures vanished into the portal, it closed behind them with a terrible sound. Draal reached out with his mind, intensified by the Great Machine. He located Susan's mind but felt a chill when he couldn't lock onto Marcus.

Est Sularas oth Mithas. My honor is My Life

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephen had just finished Susan's examination. He had to double check the results, Susan had never been healthier before. Even some old scars from previous battles had been taken away. "You are in perfect condition, Susan. I can find no reason to keep you here for observation. Why don't you go and find Marcus? Knowing him he will be pacing up and down the corridors." 

Susan smiled and hugged Stephen briefly. Stephen's surprise wasn't feigned. He had never known Susan to be this open. Maybe Marcus' love was all she needed after all. He hugged her back, releasing her from his arms. In time like these he loved his chosen profession, apart from the pain and sorrow there was also the joy of recovery. 

Susan was about to leave the room when Delenn rushed into the room. She tried to act calm and composed but couldn't pull it off. Something had happened that seemed to have shaken the serene Minbari. 

"Doctor, please come to your office." She hestitated to proceed, looking at Susan, trying to gauge her mental state. "It's Marcus." 

Stephen lost no time and ran out of the room, Delenn jumping out of the way. Susan followed him instantly. The three of them reached his office at the same time. Susan slipped past Stephen and knelt beside Marcus. She saw him breathing and relaxed slightly. He was alive! Stephen checked Marcus' pulse and tried to open Marcus' eyes. 

"His pulse is calm and steady. We will take him to the Isolab and check his other functions. But my guess is he is deeply asleep." Stephen wasn't that worried for some reason. The laid him on an stretcher and after he was put on an exam bed Stephen ran a thorough scan. His first guess seemed to be confirmed. "Don't worry Susan, he will be all right. He is sleeping. Delenn, any idea what happened?" 

Delenn looked at the Ranger. "Raistlin was in there with him, Marcus simply dropped to the floor." 

"Apart from some extreme fatigue, I can't find anything wrong with him." 

Susan took his hand and felt something hard inside. She stared at the white pearl in his hand. Stephen had told her about the pearl Raistlin had used to bring her back, a pearl born of his tears. She slipped the pearl into a pocket and held on to his hand. "Marcus, please wake up." Susan caressed his face and in a sudden impulse she kissed him on the lips. He stirred and started to move his hands and head. Susan was crying herself now from happiness. He opened his fabulous eyes and sought her out. 

"Susan? But I thought..." Marcus closed his mouth, afraid to end the sentence. I thought I died! 

"What happened?" Delenn couldn't help touching Marcus for a moment. She had seen so many things she had never thought possible. 

Susan's tears dripped from her face, Marcus catching them. Susan watched in puzzlement when those teardrops changed into   
pearls, resting in his hand. She laughed, freeing all the anxiety locked up inside her. She helped Marcus to sit up. 

Delenn remembered the little parcel Raistlin had given her. It was about the size of her hand. "He asked me to give this to you, Susan." Delenn tugged at Stephen and Zathras' sleeves and gestured them to leave the lab with her, allowing the couple some time on their own. 

Susan accepted the parcel and handed it to Marcus. She locked her eyes with his. He still appeared tired but his eyes were clear from fever or illness.He would be okay. "Why don't you open it, love." 

Marcus trembled when he heard the last word. Love, he had dreamt she would call him that once. Now the dream had become a reality. The parcel seemed to open by itself and he pulled back the paper. A pair of wedding rings became visible, delicately made of gold. The smaller ring, meant for the bride was decorated with roses. 

Susan took the ring from Marcus' hands and swore she smelled roses. She examined the second ring, it was made of solid gold like hers but instead of the roses the opened mouth of dragon stared at her. The head was made of small white pearls. "There is something written inside." Susan grabbed the ring from his fingers, her curiousity getting the better of her. 

"My honor is my life." 

Susan looked at the man in front of her. It was true, his honor was his life. "I think this means that we should get married, Marcus. Will you marry me?" Susan didn't wait for his answer and kissed him, passionately. Marcus had no chance to recover from the kiss as Susan dragged him to his feet. "Lets get so my quarters. I need to to touch you or I will go mad." 

Marcus realized what she was implying and was scared. Susan saw the emotions flashing over his face and tried to put him at ease. She remembered his confession that he was a virgin and simply said; "I love you." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

" Where are the two of you going?" 

Stephen laughed when he saw Susan pulling Marcus in the direction of the exit. Susan brought a finger to a mouth and motioned him to be silence. Stephen's laughter became a chuckle when he discovered the stricken look on Marcus' face. Stephen had his own idea why Susan would want to drag him outside. He had seen the desire in her eyes. Marcus was in for a wild ride. Susan and Marcus made their way to Susan's quarters. Marcus tried to ignore the looks he was receiving from the people they encountered. Susan punched in her access code and pulled him inside, her arms tightly around his waist. She wasn't letting him out of this one. "How do you feel, Marcus?" She loosened her grip somewhat and slapped the pillow on the couch where she sat down, asking him to join her. Marcus hesitated but gave in to her demand. Susan snuggled up to him and uncovered the rings which lay in her hand. She took his finger and slipped the ring on. 

"It may not be official but this situation is somewhat out of the ordinary." Marcus saw that the ring fitted him perfectly. He knew what Susan wanted him to do. So he took her finger and her ring was also a perfect match. 

Susan leaned closer and kissed him again. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him. She released his lips and moved a little lower, nibbling at his earlobs, kissing the back of his neck. She could feel his very male response when she reached for his waist. 

"Susan, are you sure you want this to happen, now and here?" Marcus fought hard to keep in control of his raging emotions. He had never thought he could feel like this, she wakened things in him he had forgotten about. 

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life, Marcus. Do you have doubts?" Susan stopped kissing him for a moment but her fingers were still playing with a lock of stray hair. 

"No doubts, but I am bloody nervous...." 

"I understand you are insecure, but there is no reason for it. Faith manages, isn't that something Delenn likes to say a lot?" 

Marcus nodded, slightly distracted by the sight of her hardened nipples, pressing hard into the fabric of the shirt she was wearing. She had flatly refused to leave Medlab in a medgown so Stephen had found some sweats for her. 

Susan saw what he was looking at, a scared expression on his face. She knew she had to take charge or he would still be looking at her tomorrow morning. She gently took his hands and kissed his fingertips. She let the Ranger cloack slip from his shoulders, directing her attention to the vest and turtleneck. She raised his arms and pulled the clothes over his head till he was naked from the waist up. She sighed in appreciation. His body was perfect, yes there were some scars, but she didn't mind them. He was a warrior. She found the wounds Neroon had inflicted and traced them with her fingers, he shook under her touch. 

He never lost the contact with her eyes, as if afraid to look somewhere else. She pushed him down on the sofa, he lay there, looking up at her. Susan wondered why they had wasted so much time. No one knew what the future might bring and she intended not to waste a single moment of it. She pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. She saw how Marcus held his breath.She wasn't wearing a bra. She kneeled on one side of him on the couch and started to massage his arms, neck and chest. She felt him relax a bit while her fingers were relieving him from the tension in his muscles. 

"CLose your eyes, Marcus. You can trust me." Susan watched as he closed his eyes, surrendering to her touch. She wouldn't let him down, never again. She leaned over him and kissed the eyes that had shed pearls for her, she left a trail of kisses down his neck, chest and couldn't resist to lick at his belly button. 

Marcus tried hard not to laugh but it tickled. Susan's heart made a slight jump when she heard his laugh, it sounded so good. She pauzed a moment to get out of her pants. She was desperate to feel his entire body pressed to hers. She felt him tense a bit when she undid the clasp of his trousors. After a little struggle she added them and his knickers to the pile of clothes on the floor. 

"Susan?" Marcus opened his eyes. 

Susan looked reassuringly at him. She caressed him gently and he shivered when she touched his most private parts. Susan didn't want to see any fear in his marvellous eyes and softly grabbed his hands. "I love you Marcus. I never thought I would let myself get involved again but you made my walls crumble down. I want to love your body and soul. Marcus, I need you so much." 

Her words were enough to convince him this was going to be all right. He felt overpowered by his emotions and was glad Susan knew what to do. He had read the Kama Sutra and other manuals but found he was totally unprepared for the real thing. Susan released one of his hands and squeezed his manhood gently, building up to a rhythm. His senses going into overload. 

Susan wanted his first time to be special. He had waited his whole life for her. She wanted to make him feel ecstasy. Glancing at his clouded eyes she knew she was doing a good job. She took one of his nipples in her mouth and let her tongue draw circles around it. He moaned from pleasure. Susan wanted to spoil him. He had deserved this special first time. Her own desire grabbed her with an awe inspiring force and she couldn't hold back any longer.The need to feel him inside her was too demanding. She lowered herself onto him, getting adjusted to the feel of him inside of her. 

His eyes flashed open when he realized she was going to ride him, the thought aroused him even more. Susan started to move up and down, paying attention to his hypnotized eyes. She knew he was close... so was she. She slowed down but intensified her moves. Marcus tumbled over the edge and Susan felt his warm release inside her, setting off her own orgasm. She stayed on top of him for a moment longer, then rolled down. Marcus eyes were filled with wonder and Susan kissed them, one at a time. Their lovemaking had exhausted him, he had allready felt tired before they started. 

"Thank you, Susan." Marcus pulled her close to his chest. 

Susan protested when his hold became too strong. She could see the love in his eyes. "I have to thank you, Marcus." She nestled into his arms and layed her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. She looked him in the eye till they both had to give in to sleep. While sleep was claiming him he heard Raistlin, laughing.

 

THE END


End file.
